


Maybe Angels Do Fall...in Love with Demons!

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Warning: Biblical reinterpretation. Do not mean to offend.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a fallen angel who leads of a group of demons. One day they bring him a present they found (read: attacked and captured), an angel called Kristopher.</p><p>Based on an Anonymous post for Kradamadness Round 12: Sin/Virtue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Angels Do Fall...in Love with Demons!

“The boys are back,” Peter called down from his perch on the second storey windows. “And they have a guest.”

Adam noted the amused tone of his voice and looked up from the Babylonian scroll that Brad was holding open.

“What kind of guest?” He said, frowning slightly. Why would Tommy and Monte bring a “guest” to their location?

“Adam!”

“We brought you back a present!”

Adam turned from the ancient texts on the table to the sounds of his boys’ loud laughter echoing in the warehouse. He stretched his back, his black wings fluttering when he saw Tommy and Monte holding the arms of an angel – a naked angel – with a bag over his head and his wrists tied in front of his chest. The white wings twitched behind him, feathers ruffled and bent in disarray. He let his eyes move down the body of the angel: slender and well defined in all the right places; skin a healthy rosy tan, unmarked, and perfect; and the cock between his legs a nice size, ringed with a neat bush of light brown hair. The angel seemed to carry his own light within him and Adam wondered, for a fleeting moment, if the angel would taste as delicious as he looked.

“Where is this place?” The angel said, his voice was muffled under the cloth bag, but it sounded soft and deep, a hint of music under the curious tones.

Adam crossed his arms and leaned against the table, raising his eyebrow as they pushed the angel to his knees, barely catching himself on the concrete floor with his hands. Tommy pulled the bag from his head.

“Oh!” The angel said, looking up at Adam and then around the warehouse. “Uh. Hi?” His eyes widened as he looked at Adam’s black wings. “Ohhh…you’re demons. I’ve never met a demon before.”

Adam snorted and rolled his eyes, turning to look at Tommy. “You brought me a cupid? Really? A cupid? What the hell am I going to do with a cupid? He doesn’t know anything!”

The angel – a fucking worthless cupid, no less – was completely oblivious to danger he was in, surrounded by the dozen black-winged demons who’d take great pleasure in ripping him apart, too busy trying to smooth down the feathers on his wings, making a pleased sound when he got all the feathers to fall in the same direction. He twitched his wings and fluttered them slightly, letting out a soft sigh. He turned to look at Adam and smiled at him. “I’d hug you but…they tied my hands together. Can you untie me now?” He held up his wrists to Adam, brown eyes wide and bright.

Adam groaned, rubbing at his forehead. He didn’t have time for this. “Why did you guys bring me this cupid?”

“My _name_ is Kristopher, but you can call me Kris,” the angel offered, scratching his cheek. He examined the coarse rope around his wrists and tugged at them, plucking at the rope and trying to free his hands.

Tommy snickered. “Thought you might like to take a couple of hours off and relieve some stress.”

“They say that cupids make the best fucks,” Monte said, nodding his head at the angel.

“I was born to inspire _love_ ,” the cupid said, giving Adam a beautiful smile.

“I bet,” Brad said, moving towards the cupid and reaching out to stroke his hand down the cupid’s wing. “Were our wings this white? It’s so soft. I don’t remember our wings being this gorgeous.” The angel closed his eyes and let out a pleased shudder when Brad ran his nails down the length of the wing. Brad bit his lip and flicked his eyes at Adam. “If you don’t want to fuck him, I do.”

“Don’t touch him.” Adam didn’t know what drove him to grab Brad’s hand when he reached up to stroke the cupid’s wing again.

“To the victor goes the spoils,” Brad said, giving in gracefully and smirking up at Adam.

He narrowed his eyes at his favored right hand demon and pushed off the edge of the table, walking closer to the cupid. “How is it that you’re here on the earth? I didn’t think cupids were allowed to leave Heaven since the war. What’re you really doing here?”

“Oh,” Kris said, shrugging. “Well…promise not to tell Michael, but I was kind of unhappy by the idea that cupids couldn’t inspire love and joy to the humans, so I kind of snuck down here to, you know, do my job? I mean, that’s why we were created, right? So what’s the point of being a cupid if we couldn’t…be a cupid?”

Adam clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

“I say that we let the cute little cupid here _spread_ all the love and joy he wants,” one of his boys said, tittering cruelly.

He watched as Kris made a face, looking forlorn and lost. “That didn’t sound good.”

“Lucifer’s Ass,” Adam growled, rolling his eyes. “Tommy, put him in my room and tie him to my bed. I’ll deal with him later.”

Tommy snickered, reaching down to pull Kris up by his tied wrists. “Come on, feather boy, let’s get you settled.”

“Oh. Okay.” Kris said as Tommy led him towards Adam’s quarters. “This place really could use a little tender loving care. Has anyone cleaned this warehouse at all? You don’t even get any kind of natural light in here and…what was your name again? Tommy? Hey, do you know where the other demons did put my bow and arrows? I’d like to get them back please and…”

Adam shook his head as Kris rambled on, his voice blending with the sound of Tommy’s laughter. He pushed the cupid out of his thoughts and turned back to the table to look at the scrolls.

“Now, tell me again how we can open the door to Gehenna.”

*****

Adam was once a glorious angel of Heaven, before his Fall, and he preened with pleasure that their Father chose to call his first human creation Adam. He gave Adam freedom to spend time with his creation, walking with the human man as he discovered the Garden and all of its delights, and teaching him about love under the tree of red fruit. They would spend hours on the grass, licking the juices of the fruit off each other’s bodies. He taught the human the many ways to use his mouth and Adam would sing his delight to the skies.

For that, God banished Adam from the Garden and created a new companion for man and called her woman and named her Eve.

Adam watched them jealously as they held hands and walked through the Garden together. He watched as the man shared pleasure with her; both of them learning how to please each other. Adam called the man’s name, attempting to lure him away from her, but the man loved her and refused Adam’s attention. If he couldn’t have the man for his own, why should the woman? She, with her beautiful hair and well-formed shaped, was a perfect complement to the man. He hid behind the tree of red fruit and watched them and made his plan. One day while the man napped, the woman wandered the Garden and Adam showed himself to her, tempting her towards the tree with his smile and his body and his angelic songs.

And he took her like the way he first took the man, pressing her against the tree, smearing the juices of the red fruit over her pale body. When the man found them, covered in fruit, Adam smiled up at him and held out his hand, inviting him to join them – as Adam knew that he would.

When God found them, he stared at Adam with great sadness and Adam felt a moment of regret. “Why have you disobeyed me and caused my creations to sin against me?”

Adam untangled himself from the sleeping forms and stood, facing his Father. “Why would you give him to me only to take him away and create that – “ he made a face as he pointed at the woman “— that human female for him when I am an angel and made of perfection?”

“Because he was created to worship me, not you.”

“ **All** of your creations worship you!”

God looked at the two humans and sighed. “But I have given them souls and the freedom to love me – that he would choose to love me above all others.” He took a deep breath and frowned at Adam. “Your sins are too great. I cannot forgive you for what you have done here, Adam. You are never welcomed in Heaven again and I curse you to spend your existence in Hell with your Fallen brothers.”

Adam narrowed his eyes. “Then I’ll take the human man with me.”

“No. I have other plans for him. Leave my sight now before I destroy you completely.”

***

Adam walked into his quarters to find the angel bent over, plush little ass in the air, tugging on the ropes that bound him to the iron bed frame. He smirked, watching as the white wings fluttered in frustration, a pink flush on his shoulders. And really, the cupid was just begging for it, sticking his ass up like that, legs parted slightly so that Adam could see everything the cupid had to offer. Adam licked his lips and thought about all the ways that he could make the angel moan, starting with holding him against the bed frame and grabbing that cute ass and spreading him open so that Adam could lick inside of him. He bet that would bring out the loveliest songs from the angel.

He watched as the angel huffed out another frustrated sigh and dropped down to his knees on the massive bed, his wings falling slightly and tucking behind him in a protective manner.

“I can hear your thoughts, you know,” Kris murmured, not moving. “And frankly, I don’t think what you were just thinking about is, uh, hygienic.”

Adam smirked, shutting the door as he walked closer towards the bed. “Don’t knock it till you try it, Kristopher.”

Kris turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder. “Can you untie me? I don’t like this game very much.”

“But why? You look so lovely there on your knees. I liked it when you were bent over like that,” he said, reaching out to run the tips of his fingers along the white wings. “Brad was right. I don’t think I’ve ever seen wings as beautiful as yours. Not even mine; and my wings were once the loveliest in all seven choirs of Heaven.”

“I’m a cupid,” he said, arching away slightly so that his wing moved away from Adam’s light touch. “I’m an angel of virtue and purity and love. My wings will always remain the purest of white to show my devotion to my heavenly good works.”

“Virtue and purity and love, huh?” He said, raising his eyebrows. “Tell me, little angel, what news do you have of Heaven?”

“I can’t tell you. You’re a demon. Michael would be very angry with me,” he said, sternly.

Adam grinned. “I don’t want news of Michael’s heavenly war machine. I want to know about _Heaven_. It was my home for a long time.”

“But you’re a demon.”

“All of the Fallen were once angels,” he said, folding back his black wings so that he could sit on the bed and lean against the bed frame. “We were once Brothers.”

“Do you miss it?” Kris said, propping his chin against his own shoulder, looking over at Adam.

“Of course I do,” he murmured, smiling slightly. “But while Heaven was warm and bright and… _boring_ , Hell is hot and full of different wonders.”

“Heaven isn’t boring,” Kris said, looking at Adam like he was crazy. “It’s the most perfect place in all of existence.”

Adam chuckled and placed his hand on Kris’s thigh, stroking his skin gently. “It’s not as perfect as you believe it to be, Kris. Trust me, there are things – there are experiences that are beyond perfection that you wish you could die and be reborn just so you can feel them again.”

He looked at his hand, sliding up and down Kris’s skin, spreading his fingers out wide and then dragging the nails down, not enough to hurt. He watched as the cupid’s eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. Adam slipped his fingers down on Kris’s inner thigh, so soft and smooth and untouched, moving slowly up and up until the tips of his fingers grazed against his cock.

“Oh!” Kris jumped, scooting away slightly and staring wildly at Adam. Of course he couldn’t go very far with his wrists anchored to the bed frame but that didn’t stop him from trying, too surprised to know that he wasn’t going anywhere. “That was – oh. Oh!”

Adam reared up and grabbed the back of Kris’s hair, holding him still as he kissed that mouth. He could hear Kris still making surprised “Oh! Oh!” noises each time Adam sucked or bit or licked at him.

He reached down and curled his hand around Kris’s cock, holding and squeezing him gently. He smiled and kissed Kris again, feeling his cock harden in his hand as he stroked him. Kris moaned against Adam’s mouth and shivered all over. He could hear Kris’s wings fluttering frantically. He knew that any moment now, the little cupid would need more than just Adam’s hand on his cock, would want Adam’s mouth on him, would beg to feel Adam’s tongue inside of him, hygienic or not.

After all, Adam fell from Heaven for his sins – pride, envy, greed, wrath, sloth, gluttony – but his greatest sin was lust.

Adam opened his eyes when the cupid jerked away from the kiss and wiggled his hips frantically, trying to escape from Adam’s hold. He let go of Kris’s cock and fell back against the bed frame, looking at the angel. He had curled his white wings lower, hiding under them, using them as a shield. Adam smirked, hearing the cupid panting loudly.

He leaned his head back against the bed frame and closed his eyes. The angel reminded him so much of God’s first creation; he had that same joyful and innocent curiosity, insatiable once it was released. Adam wondered if he could draw out the same appetites in the angel that he once did from the man.

“We probably shouldn’t do that anymore.”

Adam opened his eyes to see the cupid peeking up at him over the top of his wing. “You liked it.”

“Well, of course I _liked_ it,” the cupid said, rolling his eyes. “Just because I’m a virtuous and innocent and pure being doesn’t make me stupid! I know about the flowers and the bees, you know, _pollination_.” Adam chuckled when Kris wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully. “We inspire love and—and humans like fornicating.”

“They’re not the only ones,” he murmured, smirking at Kris.

Kris made an exasperated sound. “I know. Duh.”

He stared in disbelief at the angel for a long moment, amused by his flushed cheeks and wide, bright eyes. In all the seven choirs of Heaven, Adam had never met a lowly cupid before. Adam had once stood on the fourth choir of Heaven, a Governor over God’s creations. But this infuriatingly cute, adorable, sexy little angel…

“But that doesn’t mean I’m—I’m going to let you, you know, fornicate with me. You’re a demon and I don’t think God would like it if I fornicated with a demon.” He looked at his wings and fluttered them. “Besides, my wings won’t be all white and pretty anymore because they’ll be tainted and I like having—“

“Lucifer’s Ass!” Adam grunted, getting off the bed. He pulled at his hair. “What the fuck?”

He stared at the angel and reached down to jerk the rope free. The cupid was…making him think and remember his past. Adam didn’t need this distraction, not in the middle of a war campaign against Michael and especially not as a distraction from his own special project.

“Ow. My hands are so numb,” Kris complained, unwrapping his wrists from the rope and rubbing at his raw skin. He frowned slightly at the marks and then looked up at Adam; his face so pretty when he smiled. “Thank you.”

“Just go.”

“What?”

 _Yeah, what the fuck was he doing?_

“Get the hell out of here, Kristopher, before I change my fucking mind,” he growled at him.

Kris blinked up at him, his wings rising behind him. “Uhh…you’re letting me go?”

“If you’re not out of my sight in three seconds, I’m going to—“ He sighed, the sound of wings hitting air the only trace of Kris’s presence in the room. A white feather floated in the air and Adam grabbed it, running his finger along the downy feathers. He held it up against his nose and inhaled deeply, the scent of…cleanliness filling his senses. He felt kind of stupid smelling the feather and hid it inside of his jacket pocket. He looked around his room, not sensing the angel’s presence, and walked back into the main warehouse to finish his plans.

***

Adam flew through the air in his black demonic form, escaping from Michael’s soldiers. He and the boys would regroup back at the warehouse, lick their wounds, and take a break from the war to find Gehenna. He didn’t know how the angels found them because they had attacked Adam and his boys out of nowhere. He didn’t think he had a traitor on the inside – he handpicked the boys, they were his Brothers, those who chose to Fall with him and he had earned their loyalty over the millennia. A tiny voice in his head said that God didn’t want him to find Gehenna – but why? What was He hiding there? Adam had his suspicions and a bunch of vague ancient texts, but he wasn’t sure.

In the meantime, Adam was going to crash land in a field.

He formed into his earthbound body, one of his black wings singed and torn thanks to Michael’s sword of fire. Adam winced in pain and spread his wings, reaching for his left one to see how much damage he had taken.

And then he heard it, the sound of an arrow whistling through the air. He turned and grabbed the arrow with his hand before it could strike his heart. He hissed in pain at the burn where he held it – only a holy instrument of Heaven could burn him like this, hotter than the flames of Hell. He growled and broke the golden arrow in half, tossing the pieces on the ground.

“Show yourself!” He looked around the empty field, his demon senses buzzing with angelic presence.

A warm light formed and Adam squinted as he saw white wings and a body walking out of the light, just a few feet from him. Adam stomped towards the angel and stopped when he recognized him.

“Lucifer’s Ass. Oh, it’s you,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. It was that cupid that Tommy and Monte had captured a few months ago.

Kris attempted a guilty looking smile and shrugged one of his shoulders. Adam noted that he was wearing a well-worn brown leather harness across his chest holding the quiver of arrows on his back. Adam pursed his lips and quirked his eyebrow, enjoying the way that the leather looked on the cupid’s pale skin. Kris blushed, ducking his chin, and shuffled his foot on the grass. He held a long bow in his hands and wore a piece of white cloth around his hips. Adam thought the cupid looked…beautiful; a perfect canvas for Adam to paint with his touch, all that lovely skin needing to be marked. And when was the last time Adam had truly marked anyone in pleasure? His demonic nature made him rough in his passions and he gave the cupid a frank appraisal, wondering how much he’d be able to take of Adam’s special _attentions_.

“You’re always thinking about fornicating with me,” Kris murmured, lowering the bow in his hands. “Is it just you or do all demons want to—“

“What the hell is your problem, shooting at me with one of your arrows?”

“I was just trying to help.”

He raised his eyebrow. “A cupid? Trying to help me? By what, shooting me in the heart? That won’t kill me, you idiot.”

“I was just trying to put some love in your heart. Shesh! You know, let me just do my job.”

Adam took a step closer to him. “Demons don’t love.”

“Yeah, I kind of got that,” he said, nodding. “So that’s why I thought this would be a great idea! Maybe you demons would stop trying to war with Heaven if you could learn to love.”

“For fuck’s sake, Kristopher—“

“Just hear me out! I was talking to – uh, a friend of mine, and we thought that maybe if demons could love angels and angels could love demons, we’d be able to stop this silly little war between Heaven and Hell,” he said, happily. “And finally, the other cupids and I could get back to our job and help humans find love.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Seriously? This—what?”

Kris sighed, defeated. “Yeah, Michael said it was stupid, too, and told me to get lost. He’s not always all that patient with us lower angels but I forgive him because I know he’s busy.”

“Look, Kristopher…”

“Oh! You’re hurt!” Kris said, looking over his shoulder to his wounded wing. “Here, let me fix that.”

“No, don’t—“ Adam screamed when he felt Kris’s healing touch on his wing. He fell to his knees on the grass and roared in anger that something _holy_ was touching him. He could feel the burn of righteousness slamming through him, his demon nature wanting to tear the angel apart.

And the flash of pain and anger went away as quickly as it came. He groaned and stood on his feet, glaring at Kris.

“All fixed!” He said, smiling up at Adam. “Now, that didn’t really hurt, did it?”

“I’m a demon and you _touched_ me with Heaven’s powers! What the hell do you think?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry. But look, your wing is all healed and everything.”

Adam looked over his shoulder to see that his black wing was healed – better than new. He tossed his shoulders and adjusted his wing span, looking at the feathers carefully. He took a deep breath and then turned to the angel, grunting at him.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Kris drawled, snickering.

He gritted his teeth. “Thanks.” He gave Kris a long look and then turned, ready to leave.

“Hey! You know, I heard about you, back when you were in Heaven,” Kris called, following him. “You were like a rock star or something.”

Adam turned to look at him. “Yeah.”

“So why did you give it up? I mean, you were set. Fourth choir. That’s nearly the right hand of our Father,” he said, cocking his head slightly.

“Power corrupts,” he hissed at him.

“Everyone said that Earth and Eden were your domains,” Kris said, softly. “And that you fell in love with mankind before you were all exiled.”

He clenched his teeth. “What business is it of yours, cupid?”

Kris shrugged, his wings lifting and dropping. “I was just curious about you. I mean, since you let me go and…well, maybe I owed you one?”

“Then we’re even, your debt to me is paid.”

He heard the angel sigh. “Adam…you know our Father would forgive you now if you asked. It’s been two million years and He’s not angry at you anymore.”

“What makes you think I _want_ his forgiveness?” Adam said, turning to look at him.

“I was just saying, that’s all.”

“Just—just go, okay? Just go and leave me alone. I don’t want forgiveness; I don’t want Heaven.” He stepped closer until he was only inches from Kris. “And if you shoot me with another one of your love arrows again, I will cut off your fucking wings. You get me?”

He watched as the cupid swallowed, nodding slowly. “Yeah. I got you.”

*****

One of the things that annoyed Adam was the bureaucracy of Hell. Being one of the highest ranking of the Fallen, Adam held a position in Hell that wasn’t so different from his former position in Heaven, except he didn’t kneel before God and he didn’t kneel before Lucifer.

The monthly staff meetings were ridiculous affairs. All of Lucifer’s top leadership reporting in on whatever project they were working on, whether it was war with Michael or buying souls or creating mayhem. And then there were the reports about things that happened in Hell, who was torturing whom, what new torture device was being tested, the pit bosses wanting better whips, that sort of thing. Adam mostly zoned out, thinking of how he could get into Gehenna and take over the unknown realm. Everyone said that it was just a myth that Gehenna existed, but Adam believed that Gehenna was his Eden; that after he and mankind’s exile, God had hidden it away. Adam wanted his Eden back; it was his home and—

“Adam.”

He looked up to see Lucifer staring at him. Adam noticed that they were the only two in the room.

Lucifer chuckled. “Yes, I see you’re deep in thought, Brother, but I was wondering if you could give me an update on your project status.”

“It’s going,” he said, smirking slightly. “How’re things with the Winchesters?”

“Don’t get me started,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes. “Sam still refuses to take his place in Hell as my little princeling and Dean is…Dean. I’m finding it extremely amusing that he keeps telling Michael no. What creature, that exists in the entire universe, has ever told our Brother no and lived to tell?”

They exchanged a look and broke out into laughter. Adam leaned in his chair and smiled. “God always did favor the sons of Cain and the Winchesters are interesting.”

“That’s one word to call them,” he said, standing up and taking a deep breath. Adam watched as he walked towards him, touching his cheek with his hand. “I know you’ve been troubled lately. What is it?”

“I’m fine—“

“Don’t lie to me,” he murmured, silkily. “I’m your big brother; maybe I can help you with whatever it is that you’re desperately hiding from me.”

Adam frowned and bit his lip. “There’s this angel…”

“The cupid.”

He looked up at Lucifer. “How did you know about the cupid?”

“There’s _always_ a cupid involved,” he said, chuckling softly. He patted Adam’s shoulder and leaned against the table. “So, tell me about him. He must be all glorious innocence and love.”

Adam couldn’t stop the smile. “Yeah, pretty much. I think he’s gotten under my skin a little.”

“You could always seduce him and bring him over to our side, keep him close. Cupids are notorious sex addicts once they get a taste, turning their capacity to love into eternal lust.”

But Adam didn’t want that. A part of him liked that Kristopher was untouched; that there was a hint of _something_ naughty in the way that he looked at Adam, that knowing curve to his crooked smile - the cupid was an innocent tease. He didn’t know what he wanted – he just…

“I know you’ll figure it out,” Lucifer said, softly. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I was wondering if you were ever going to tell me about your search for Gehenna.”

He swallowed and looked up at Lucifer.

“It doesn’t exist, Adam. It’s only a myth – a fantasy that the Fallen created when we first came to the underworld. Our Father destroyed Eden after he exiled the humans.”

Some days, Adam thought the same but…

“Put it out of your mind before you drive yourself crazy with a false sense of hope. You’ll only torture yourself and become like the Fallen who walk the lower levels of Hell, lost in their own despair and pain. And as much as I love to see the souls in despair and pain, I don’t want to see my Brothers like that,” he said, stroking Adam’s head. “Go and play with your cupid, let him distract you.”

Adam gave a blank smile, staring at his hands, his nails painted a rich blood-black. He heard Lucifer’s soft steps move towards the heavy stone doors, leaving Adam alone with his thoughts.

Maybe he should just take the cupid and be done with it; maybe the boys were right that he needed some time off to play. It would be kind of fun to corrupt the cupid, see how long it would take for Adam to turn love into lust, make him beg, make him dirty.

*****

“I’m going to be a little distracted,” Adam told Monte and Tommy. “Take the boys and continue on with our plans.”

Monte raised his eyebrow but said nothing, merely nodding his head at Adam. He turned and walked towards their boys, giving them their orders. Adam turned to see Tommy smirking at him.

“What is it, Thomas?”

Tommy shrugged, fluttering his eyelashes. “Ohhh, nothing, just…you know, have a lot of fun with that cute little cupid.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “I’m just getting him out of my system so that I can focus on the war.”

“Sure, all right, man, you’re the boss,” Tommy said, blowing him a kiss and walking towards Monte. He turned back to Adam and called, “you can thank me later for finding him for you.”

More like Adam was going to curse Tommy for bringing that cupid into his life.

He appeared on a strip of beach on the small island of Rjau in Indonesia. The uninhabited island sat perfectly along the equator and was as close to Eden as it got. Sighing, he took off his clothes and stretched out his black wings, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the sun and seawater on his skin. He walked out into the cool waters until he was standing up to his thighs and he closed his eyes and sang the words to the Morning Song, a song he hadn’t sung since his Fall.

 _Morning has broken, like the first morning  
Blackbird has spoken, like the first bird  
Praise for the singing, praise for the morning  
Praise for the springing fresh from the word_

 _Sweet the rain's new fall, sunlit from heaven  
Like the first dewfall, on the first grass  
Praise for the sweetness of the wet garden  
Sprung in completeness where his feet pass_

 _Mine is the sunlight, mine is the morning  
Born of the one light, Eden saw play  
Praise with elation, praise every morning  
God's recreation of the new day _

“I missed hearing that.”

Adam turned to see the cupid standing on the beach, the tide lapping at his ankles. He had his thumbs hooked under the waist of his white loin cloth, brilliant white wings curled behind him. Adam noticed that he didn’t have his bow and arrows with him.

“Hello, Kristopher. I was hoping you’d come.”

He moved through the waters, the edges of his black wings splashing playfully on the surface, and walked towards the cupid. He smirked when he saw Kris’s eyes moving down his naked body, looking at him from head to toe. That little mouth parted and he blinked, eying Adam’s cock.

“I…wow…you have freckles _everywhere_ ,” Kris murmured, blushing hotly and looking away quickly. “So. Uh. How are you?”

Adam laughed, curling his arms around Kris, holding him close. He pressed his cock against Kris’s stomach and rolled his hips, moaning softly when Kris just melted against him. He ran his hand down Kris’s lean back, his hand curling around his gorgeous ass and his middle finger slipping between the plump cheeks to graze against his opening, teasingly. Kris made a small squeak and jumped in surprise. Adam grabbed the white loin cloth and jerked it off, tossing it on the sand. Kris gasped, his hands gripping Adam’s biceps, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“What—what’re you doing?”

Adam kissed him, tasting that soft, innocent mouth again. He teased Kris’s lips with his tongue, delving inside the warm mouth to tangle with Kris’s tongue. He made a pleased noise when Kris tentatively licked him back. “Mmmm…you know what I want. You came here because you want it, too.”

“I heard your Morning Song and—“

“You _want_ me to seduce you,” Adam said, smiling at him. “You _want_ me to dirty up your perfectly white wings.”

“I’m not allowed to be despoiled,” Kris said, softly. His face showed confusion, but his body wanted Adam.

He kissed along the smooth cheek towards his ear, sucking on the little earlobe gently. “Who will ever know?”

“Everyone will know,” Kris said, whimpering softly. He shivered against Adam and arched in his arms. “My wings—“

“Show your devotion to your heavenly good works,” he murmured, kissing down Kris’s neck. “You’re only doing your job; you’re converting one of the highest ranking Fallen with love.”

“You said demons can’t love,” Kris said, his wings fluttering gently when Adam ran his hands across his back, dragging blunt nails on his skin until he was stroking the sensitive juncture between skin and wing. Kris moaned, thrusting his hips against Adam, his cock a hard brand against Adam’s thigh.

“I was an angel of the Lord once,” Adam said, licking Kris’s mouth. “There was a time when all I did was love.” He kissed Kris’s eyelids. “Let me show you.”

“My Brothers said that you were the snake in the Garden, that you seduced the first man and the first woman, that you caused them to be exiled,” Kris murmured, his hands tightening on Adam’s shoulders. “You know lust, not love.”

“You’re not wrong. I’m guilty of all seven sins – the Original Sin,” he said, pulling away to meet Kris’s eyes. “But I _loved_ all of our Father’s creations. He made me guardian over everything. But He punished me because I loved the man more than Him.”

“That’s wrong,” Kris whispered, blinking up at him. “You can’t love anyone or anything more than our Father.”

Adam smiled, stroking his fingers across Kris’s plump bottom lip. “It might be wrong, but it’s not a sin to love me, Kristopher.”

“I don’t--,” he said, trying to pull out of Adam’s hold. Adam merely chuckled, tightening his arms around Kris, keeping him close. “Hey! You need to let me go now.”

“Shhhh. Don’t be afraid of me and the things I’m going to make you feel.”

The cupid gave him a long look, narrowing his eyes in a shrewd manner. He let out a sigh and went limp in Adam’s arms. “All right, but if I get into trouble for doing this…”

Adam licked up his neck and chuckled, nipping at the little earlobe. “I promise you that you won’t regret this, no matter what happens.”

Kris wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and rolled his eyes. “I’m expecting this to be really, really good. I’ve been virtuous all my life so you have to do everything, okay? And it better be good.”

Adam dropped to his knees and pulled Kris down to the sand so that he was straddling over the top of Adam’s thighs. He smiled at the cupid. “I’m going to make you sing for me, baby.”

“You know, I have a really nice singing voice— _ohhhhhhhhhh…Adam!_ ”

*****

“I’m itchy everywhere,” he muttered, sighing unhappily.

Kris sat up on his knees and reached for his wings, shaking one hard and spraying sand everywhere.

“Hey, watch it!’

“Fornicating on the beach is – bleh, I have sand all in my feathers!”

Adam took a deep breath and stared at Kris’s wings. He reached out and traced his fingers down the downy feathers, smiling when Kris stopped shaking his wing and shivered. “How are they still so white? I did everything to you.”

Kris shrugged. “Hmmm.”

“What do you mean ‘hmmm’? You don’t think I did _everything_ to you? It was dirty, trust me, the things that I did.”

He watched as Kris blushed, licking his lips. “You forget that I’ve been working the cupid gig since I was created. I’ve seen a lot of fornicating, Adam.” He grinned at Adam. “A lot.”

“What? You—“

Kris pushed Adam’s back down on the sand and straddled his hips, his plush ass pressing down on Adam’s cock and rocking gently over him. Adam stared up at him, scowling a little, because the smug little cupid was smirking, his hands tracing down Adam’s chest.

“Trust me, it was good. I’ve always thought that some of those positions wouldn’t really be, you know, good? But you did all right.”

Adam roared and snapped his teeth at the angel.

Kris giggled. “That was kind of cute.”

“I AM NOT CUTE! I AM FUCKING HOT!”

Kris smiled, his lips quirked a little crooked. He opened his wings wide and Adam couldn’t help but admire them, feeling a hot spike of jealousy and petty meanness that the cupid was intolerably beautiful. He really was one of God’s perfect creations; more amazing than the Morningstar. Adam wanted to grip those white wings with his hands and rip the feathers right off of him and roll around in them.

He sighed when Kris curled down on top of him, nuzzling his chest and letting out a happy sigh.

“That’s not a very nice thought,” Kris chided, kindly. “But I’m glad you think I’m amazing. I think you’re pretty amazing, too.”

Adam rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, stroking his head with one hand, the other sliding through the feathers gently.

“I really think my wings are the most beautiful in all of Heaven, don’t you?”

Adam inhaled sharply. “That—that’s pride, Kristopher. Pride is a sin.”

Kris turned his face to look at him, his bottom lip sticking out slightly. “But it’s true. Father doesn’t really mind pride so much and He thinks my wings are beautiful, too.”

“You’ve seen him?” Adam frowned. “We’ve heard the angels say that God isn’t in Heaven these days; that He hasn’t spoken to anyone other than the Caretaker.”

“What’re you talking about? Father visits me all the time. He was the one who told me that I should try to shoot you with one of my arrows. He said that He’d forgive you if you asked – that enough time had passed and He wasn’t angry with you anymore.” Kris grinned at him. “You can always come back with me, you know.”

 _Go back to Heaven?_

“He said it was my job to bring you back,” Kris murmured, softly, placing a kiss on Adam’s chest.

“So was this all because He told you to—“

“Well,” Kris hedged, blushing slightly. “He didn’t _say_ that I should fornicate with you, but He said that I wouldn’t get into any kind of trouble if it was done out of love, if that’s what you mean.”

Love? Adam bit his lip. “You wanted to?”

“Duh. Of course I wanted to! I still want to! Like all the time now, you know,” Kris said, making a face at him. “It’s like I can’t stop wanting to fornicate with you.” He wiggled over Adam and they both moaned when he pressed his hardening cock against Adam’s stomach and swayed over him so that they rubbed against each other. “It’s all I can think about! No one ever told me that I’d want to—to fornicate _all the time._ It’s really distracting!”

Adam laughed deeply. “What am I going to do with you? You’re incorruptible.”

“I told you, I was created to bring love to the world. You’re part of the world. Nothing can destroy love.”

Adam smiled and kissed him gently, cupping his head with his hands. He chuckled when the cupid made a pleased sigh, falling down over him, his white wings flapping slowly to create a warm breeze over them.

“I have another secret to tell you,” Kris said, propping his chin on his hands and smiling at Adam.

“What?”

“God said that he’d let you have Eden—“

“What!” Adam said, jerking his head up to stare at Kris.

“—and that you can be guardian over all your domains again.”

He frowned. “And what price do I have to pay for that?”

Kris’s lips quirked and his brown eyes lowered. “Just have to ask Father for forgiveness and, uh, youhavetosaythatyouloveme.”

Adam blinked. “Um, I didn’t catch that last part?”

Kris sighed and rolled his eyes. “You have to say that you love me – and mean it.”

Adam fell back on the sand and stared up at the early evening skies, a dark azure blue that seemed to blend with the ocean’s horizon in the distance. From the beach, it looked like they were the only two beings alive and Adam was dreamy with the idea of the two of them being together for eternity.

But to have Eden and Earth as his again…it was so tempting; and to have Kris as his Heavenly partner…to lure him back to Father and Heaven with love…was there ever a being who knew him so well?

Adam made a horrible demon. He was created to be an angel.

He felt Kris tense against him and he smiled, tightening his hold on the cupid. “I could learn to love you, Kristopher.”

Kris gasped, a wide smile on his lips. “Really? So you’ll come and see Father?” He scurried off of Adam, getting to his knees. “Come on, Adam, let’s go right now!”

Adam laughed, sitting up to grab Kris by his arms, dragging him back onto Adam’s lap. He kissed the smiling lips until Kris moaned and melted against him. Adam chuckled against his mouth and fell back on the beach. “I think we need to spend a little more time together. There’s never any privacy in Heaven.”

Kris snorted. “Not like _everyone’s_ been watching us here anyway.”

“What!”

“The other cupids are going to be so jealous,” Kris said, snickering to himself as he kissed down Adam’s neck. “Mmmm…I get to have you all to myself.”

Adam blinked and then bit his lower lip, laughing uproariously. “Well. Shit.” He grabbed hold of Kris and rolled them so that Kris was on his back, wings spread out against the sand.

“Awww, come on, I just got all the sand out of my wings,” he protested and then moaned when Adam started kissing his way down Kris’s lean body. “Okay, never mind, I can shake out the wings again later.”

Adam pressed a kiss on the tip of Kris’s cock. “Mmmm…let’s give them a really good show.”

 

The End.


End file.
